onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuro
| jva=Kōichi Hashimoto| eva= | bounty= 16,000,000''One Piece Red: Grand Characters'' - page 165, Kuro's bounty is revealed.|}}| }} Captain Kuro (キャプテン･クロ, Kyaputen Kuro), also known as Kurahadol (Klahadore in the English versions), is one of the early antagonists in the series. He is the captain of the Black Cat Pirates and the former butler of Kaya. Appearance Kuro is a man of relatively slim build with glasses and slicked green-and-black hair. During his stay on Gecko Island, he wore a black suit with two golden poop-like ornaments on it (as a reference to the fact that he's lying about his true identity) over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges, and a standard black tie. He also sports striped shoes (which he apparently kept from his life as a pirate). During his time as a pirate, he wore a standard black captain's coat with the Black Cat Pirates' symbol on the epaulets over a simple white shirt hanging over a pair of black pants reaching down to his knees, and his trademark shoes. Whichever his persona he is using, he wears round glasses that tends to always slip off, until Luffy knocked them off when he dealt the final blow, where a previous punch shattered the lens and the final headbutt bent the frame. Gallery Personality In general, Kuro is a genius of the highest caliber (having the second highest IQ in East Blue, behind Benn Beckman), whose plans have never failed in the past. SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 8 - Fan question: Who has the highest IQ? He is a master strategist and an accomplished fighter, but he was severely hampered by the fact that he simply didn't have the fortitude to deal with a pirate's life on the run from the Marines.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 26 and Episode 10, Kuro first mentions his goal to have a peaceful life. Kuro seems to be very proud of his plans, which never failed before (hence his nickname, Kuro of a Hundred Plans). When he relived his moments of piracy, he claims his plans were too brilliant to be wasted on his crew. He also said that he would kill his crew if they hinder his plans in anyway. During the final moments before Luffy defeated him, Kuro lost his composure and screamed aloud that his plans would never fail. He also seems to like the glasses he wears very much, even though they tend to slip down his nose every so often. He pushes them up with his palms so he doesn't scratch his face with his Cat Claws, a symbol of remembering his murderous ways. Even despite the lens being shattered by Luffy's punch, he kept them on. The glasses are his signature belongings, and as such, he destroyed the new ones Kaya gave him (though it may be because he simply hated her). Upon Kuro's defeat, the glasses dropped onto the ground, bent in a symbolic manner. Kuro follows the role of the evil mastermind and continues One Piece's tradition of noticeably cruel villains. He held himself in very high regard, having a standard for people no one seemed able to live up to but himself. He felt nothing for the lives of others, willingly sacrificing anyone he needed to achieve his goals. During his three years as Kaya's butler, he acted as a kindhearted (though a little snobbish), trustworthy person who carries a hatred for pirates, and as such, looks down on Usopp. He later admits that, aside his hatred for Usopp, how much he despises this pseudo-personality. Judging by the severe change in personality between Captain Kuro and Kurahadol, it is possible that Kuro has some degree of a split personality, or he is a very good actor. Either way, his sudden change made Merry and Kaya fear him greatly. Though able to keep himself in check most of the time, he states that seeing a crescent moon drives him wild and even he finds it difficult to resist the temptations of violence brought on by the stage of the moon.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 4 Chapter 28 and Episode 12, Kuro attacks Merry after seeing the crescent moon. The reason is never given for this, though it may be due to psychological reasoning. On the night of the Marine attack, there was once again a crescent moon, which seems to have been the reason why Kuro was so brutal to the Marines on board.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 5 Chapter 37 and Episode 15, on the night of the Marine raid there is a crescent moon. As a consequence during the first opening of the anime a red crescent moon can be briefly seen in the scene with Kuro. Relationships Crew Kuro had come to the conclusion his crew were nothing but puppets; that pirates were barbarians that stole from people out of greed and nothing more, and that they were buffoons who were nothing without his guidance and direction,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 5 Chapter 37 and Episode 15, Kuro's opinion of his own crew and pirates. and that his brilliance is wasted helping them to plot. He saw his crew as this since the very beginning. He would willingly sacrifice them all and by the time his plan was ready he had already long decided they should all die.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 5 Chapter 38 and Episode 16, Kuro further talks about his crew and then demonstrates the opinion by unleashing his attack that harms them indiscriminately. This enrages Luffy and made him even more determined to stop Kuro. Enemies His life as a pirate led him to become irritated at the idea that he was forever chased by the Marines, as well as those seeking his bounty. He then began to yearn for a peaceful life, without such bothers. As Kurahadol he was forced into acting kind natured, to make himself out as Miss Kaya's trustworthy family butler and caretaker. He later admits how much he hated acting out this role for three years, and in the process betrays Kaya's feelings. At one point, he relives seemingly happy memories with her, breaking her heart as he states that he "endured it", and voiced his utter contempt for her.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 4 Chapter 34 and Episode 14, Kuro's version of his life with Kaya. He mocks Usopp when he calls himself a pirate, calling his act a "Childish game", and sees him as equal to an insect.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 5 Chapter 38 and Episode 16, Kuro's opinion of Usopp. Usopp dislikes him for this, and comes to hate him after realizing what he is planning. Abilities Intelligence Worthy of his epithet, Kuro is a master strategist who has never once before failed in his village raids, due to him planning brilliantly beforehand. His high intelligence has managed to allow him to outfox the Marines into making them think he died, thus leaving him alone. Kuro is also knowledgeable about the existence of Devil Fruits, especially as a citizen not from the Grand Line, most of whom would not even know about Devil Fruits, let alone accept their existence as more than a myth, as he knew Luffy's rubber powers derives from it. Stealth Foot Kuro has super-human speed with which to deliver his attacks, a technique he named "Stealth Foot". His skill is such that at full speed he is only able to be seen as a vague blur or by the damage his attacks cause.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 5 Chapter 38 and Episode 16, Kuro's full potential speed is seen. He is able to run 100 meters in between 4 and 5 seconds.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 7 - How quickly can Captain Kuro run 100 meters. While he uses super-human speed, his weakness (being unable to tell what he is hitting) puts him at a set back against other super-speed users who can tell what they are striking, though the fact he can move so fast at his level (which is weak compared to other super speed users) is still impressive.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 42, Kuro's speed noted against Rokushiki. His inhuman speed is due to his powerful legs; therefore, he also possesses powerful kicks, as demonstrated when he kicked Usopp and Luffy sending them both flying for a distance. Weapons Captain Kuro uses weapons called "Cat Claws", furred gloves with a full-length katana blades at the end of each finger.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 4 Chapter 28 and Episode 16, the cat claws are first seen and used. He combines these large iron claws with his impressive speed to indiscriminately slash everyone in his vicinity to death at random depths of cuts. Captain Kuro often pushes his glasses up on his nose with the palm of his hand, a technique he has used since his days as a pirate: straightening them with the fingers would be impossible when the Cat Claws are worn. According to Jango, this proves that even after three years of peaceful life Captain Kuro has not yet forgotten how to kill.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 33 and Episode 14, Jango talks about his habit of pushing up his glasses. History The Black Captain The dreaded former Captain of the Black Cat Pirates, he is also known as Kuro of the Thousand Plans ''for his elaborate plans that virtually never fail. However, this proved to have a huge setback; as time passed, he grew tired of setting up schemes for his crewmates and of constantly being hunted down by the Marines.That was when he decided to have an impostor, one of his pirates named Nugire Yainu to take his place as Captain Kuro, and be executed in his stead by Captain Morgan so that the hunt for him would be ceased.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 5 Chapter 37 and Episode 15, Kuro's plan begins.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 6, Kuro and Morgan's story explained. Cunning Plans Soon after, Captain Kuro set up an elaborate scheme in a small village he came to live in, in order to live free from pursuit with great wealth. Note: In the One Piece Manga - Vol. 3 Chapter 25, the story given as to how Kuro became of service to Kaya's father is that he wondered into town as a man and her father gave him a renewed life thus "saving him". In the anime, he was found "washed up on shore" by her father and taken in (saving his life in the process). He took the name Kurahadol and, for three years, lived as the butler of the wealthy parents of Kaya, who he is believed by many to have killed (this is not yet known to be true, as he denied it when Jango accused him of it, saying that their deaths weren't part of his original plan).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 26 and Episode 10, Kuro denies killing Kaya's parents. He then became the sickly Kaya's caretaker. When three years passed, he contacted his old first mate, the hypnotist Jango, and arranged for the Black Cat pirates to lay siege to the village, force Kaya to write and sign a will leaving all her wealth to Kuro, and then kill her. He would then kill the pirates who attacked the town to make it seem as though they had killed her in their attack.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 26 and Episode 10, Kuro and Jango discuss their plan. His plan goes awry when he is overheard by Monkey D. Luffy and Usopp when he speaks to Jango about his plans.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 26 and Episode 10, Usopp and Luffy overhear the conversation. Scratch Marks on the Coastline Luffy, Usopp, Roronoa Zoro, and Nami fight together against the Black Cat Pirates. This caused the to be delayed from their supposed time of plundering the village, and for Kuro to approach them in fury. He gave his crew five minutes to resolve everything, or be killed by him. However, this changes when Kaya approaches him in an attempt to negotiate for a settlement, after she discovered an injured Merry, whom Kuro slashed the previous night due to his insatiable blood-thirst from a crescent moon. Kuro brutally insulted Kaya, breaking her heart, and evaded Usopp's attempt to attack him. However, Luffy then intervened, and engaged in combat against Kuro. After a brutal exchange of attacks, in which Kuro had the advantage due to his super speed, he recounted on why he faked his demise to escape the life of a pirate. Luffy retorted that he shouldn't have been a pirate to begin with if it annoyed him so much, and broke his right claws. After that, Kuro revealed that he plotted his crew's massacre from the beginning, and initiated his Shakushi technique, butchering them at random swipes, until Luffy stopped him and smashed him with a Gomu Gomu no Kane while immobilizing his limbs by wrapping around them. After that, Luffy threw Kuro's limp body to the remainder of the Black Cat Pirates, and ordering them to leave the island. The crew dragged Kuro and boarded the Bezan Black.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 5 Chapter 39 and Episode 17, Kuro is beaten by Luffy. Major Battles * Kuro Vs. Marines (including Morgan) * Kuro (as Kurahadol) Vs. Usopp * Kuro Vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Kuro Vs. Usopp Pirates * Kuro Vs. Monkey D. Luffy Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, Kuro isn't seen again after his defeat by Luffy. In the anime, Kuro was last seen in a cameo appearance on board of his ship, as the captain again, when his crew informed him of Luffy's new bounty. Translation and Dub Issues "Kuro" can be written in kanji as 黒, meaning "Black". "Kuro" is also a way of pronouncing "claw" in Japanese. Due to his odd alias, Kuro's "butler name" has been translated in a wide variety of ways. The English adaptations use the name Klahadore, possibly a "claw" pun. The pronunciation of "Klahadore" could be compared to "claw-a-door" in English. Some fans of Kaizoku Fansubs, however, use the term Kurahadol; as it is what K-F uses. Also, in the original version, Kuro's epithet is "Of a Hundred Plans," while the English version changes it to "Of a Thousand Plans". Trivia * When he was in his butler attire, there were strange symbols on his jacket. Oda jokingly explained that these symbols are poop, to signify that he is lying. This directly resembles the American slang term "bullshit", meaning lie. Although the answer was obviously a joke (as Oda is known to give joke answers to questions he can't seriously answer), this could be a play on the slang term "full of shit".SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 4 - Fan question: Are the symbols on Kurahadol's jacket poop symbols? * In an SBS in the manga, Oda stated that the most intelligent person in all of East Blue is Benn Beckman, followed by Captain Kuro in second and Nami in third.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 8 - Fan question: Who has the highest IQ? * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Kuro is ranked the 29th most popular character in One Piece. See also * Morgan * Jango * Usopp * Kaya * Nugire Yainu References Site Navigation de:Kuro Category:Human Category:Male Category:Black Cat Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:East Blue Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:East Blue Saga Villains Category:Villains Category:Super-Human Speed users